roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Musket (Line Infantry)
The Musket is a ranged weapon with a bayonet attached to its end. It is issued to rankers in the Infantry tab. Line infantry muskets have a range shorter than a light infantry musket, though longer than musketoons and the pistol. It does medium damage and has the ability to one-shot an opponent -- if close enough. The musket's bayonet has a longer range than sabres, which gives an advantage in melee combat. It has a relatively quick reload time. Design The musket used by all teams is based strongly off the British Long Land Pattern Brown Bess and is equipped with a bayonet. Usage The musket is most effective when used in groups, as it generally deals more damage. Bayonet The bayonet is the only melee weapon that can be mounted on a weapon. To present the musket in bayonet mode, press X. The bayonet is actually one of few weapons to deal more damage to horses. You are also able to brace your bayonet by holstering it and then crouching, fixing your gun in the directing it was pointing prior to crouching. This instantly kills any horse that touches it, however, is easy for the cavalry to evade. The bayonet is also helpful in a tight pinch when many enemy soldiers are following you as it's long range is able to injure and kill them. To use the bayonet in battle, try to flank your attacker and since your bayonet has longer range than a sword, hit them from their side, then quickly move back to avoid their sword. This strategy can obliterate an inexperienced person, as they will be too slow to score a hit back to you. However, on some low-end devices, the sword might hit you depending on your ping, FPS etc. A good strategy is to use the bayonet whenever you get flanked by your enemy and you have no time to reload. This also works for your other melee weapons (sabre, sword and so on). In conclusion, the bayonet is a strong weapon with a long range proving its only disadvantage is slow block speed. It can replace a melee pretty well for example when your sword or sabre is glitched and you cannot equip it. If you are loaded, you can always shoot. The choice belongs to your liking. Pros & Cons Pros'': * Faster Reload *Bayonet, which has a longer melee range. *Bayonet might prove to be pretty powerful against cavalry and can one-shot if positioned properly by crouching. *High damage. Cons:'' *Lower accuracy. *Bayonet has slow block speed *Gun has short range, does 50 damage at long range. *Difficult to attack using a bayonet at close range *Relying on your bayonet may be the wrong choice if you are being overwhelmed. Trivia *CoderQwerty released an older, choppier-animated version of these weapons. It can be bought for free and used in Roblox Studio. This is favored by many Blood & Iron fans making their own fangames, and games which take place in the 18th-19th century. *The musket seen is actually anachronistic as at the time of the Napoleonic wars the India Pattern had already been standard for six years. *Being based on the Brown Bess, the reload animation is actually historically inaccurate. In-game, the player is seen pouring all of the gunpowder into the pan, but in reality, you just pour a small portion into the pan and the rest down the barrel. *When reloading, if the player put the shot into the barrel but doesn't ramrod yet and walk, the shot will stay poking out of the barrel and then can be ramrodded later. Category:Weapons Category:Ranged weapons Category:Equipment Menu